Freezing Under My Skin
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: “De corde exeunt cogitationes malae.” Os maus pensamentos saem do coração. Bronze no VII Challenge TomXGinny do 3v
1. Encontros Inquietantes

_Disclaimer: Tudo nessa fanfic pertence à tia J.K. Rowling, exceto a minha idéia ligeiramente macabra... E eu não ganho nada com isso. xD_

_N/A: Uma fic Tom/Ginny, levemente... triste. A tradução do titulo é '_Congelando debaixo da minha pele'._ A música na fic é Figure 09, do Linkin Park. Chega de notes!_

* * *

Freezing under my skin

Gina estava sentada no chão da sala dos Weasleys. Tinha o hábito de sentar no chão frio para pensar, e às vezes ficava lá bastante tempo. Acendera algumas velas e as fez levitar. A casa estava vazia, todos estavam, ou na sede da Ordem da Fênix, ou cumprindo missões. Deitada, sentindo o frio do chão, ela olhava para as velas, e pensava nele. Nele, sempre nele. Ela queria pensar em Harry, na guerra, em qualquer outra coisa mas seus pensamentos iam direto até Tom, aquele fantasma, aquela lembrança de um adolescente que mudara sua vida de um jeito assustador.

_You've become a part of me__  
_

Ela julgava ser possível esquecê-lo, depois de tanto tempo. Após a morte de Dumbledore, Hogwarts fora fechada, pelo menos até que a guerra terminasse. Gina havia ficado, enquanto Harry, Hermione e Ron foram atrás das Horcruxes. Ela só sabia a razão deles estarem viajando porque Harry havia lhe dito. Ela não sabia o que fizera com que ele contasse para ela, mas o garoto pareceu querer que ela soubesse de tudo, provavelmente para que não fosse atrás deles em busca de respostas. Ele pacientemente contou-lhe que Horcruxes eram partes da alma de Voldemort escondidas em objetos, e revelou que, para que o bruxo fosse morto, era preciso que os objetos fossem destruídos antes. Ela se espantara ao saber quão fria era a transição da alma para o objeto: pela morte.

Já haviam se passado alguns meses desde que eles saíram, era quase Natal. Estava muito frio, e ela sabia que logo teria uma tempestade de neve. Gina adorava neve... Era algo tão puro, tão limpo. Algo que tinha o poder de transformar demônios em anjos. A neve podia mudar tudo, a paisagem, a temperatura... E também podia mudar a si mesma, se transformar em água... E era isso que Gina mais invejava: poder mudar sempre. Ela não podia se modificar por fora, tampouco podia mudar por dentro. Ela não era como a neve, pois a neve era pura. Ela, já não era. Não depois de ter conhecido ele. Não com ele dentro dela.

E ser salva por Harry Potter não ajudou nada. Ela ainda se sentia suja, pois Tom jamais havia a abandonado. Ela preferiria não ter sido salva se soubesse que aquela seria a sua vida. Na verdade, ela não queria ter sido salva mesmo. Queria ter morrido aquele dia na Câmara, ter dormido e nunca mais acordado.

Ela olhou para a janela e viu que alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair. Lembrou-se, ainda olhando para fora, que Luna veria vê-la, para ficar alguns dias. Gina perguntou-se se ela conseguiria chegar quando tivesse muita neve. Ela tremia, pois usava apenas um vestido fino, mas ignorou.

Repentinamente, as velas se apagaram. Certamente não por causa do vento, a garota pensou, pois a brisa só passava rente ao chão, e as velas estavam perto do teto. Ela ergueu-se, tremendo mais, agora também de medo, para acender as velas novamente. Mas, quando se levantou, não sentiu o chão de madeira d'A Toca. Seus pés tocavam uma grama fria, com gotas geladas, e ela sentia a neve caindo em seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos, não queria saber onde estava, não queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Só queria voltar para dentro de casa. Estava escuro, mas ela sentiu a claridade, mesmo com os olhos fechados. E ouviu aquela voz que temia ouvir, aquela voz fria e desprovida de emoção.

-Olá, adorável G. – ele usou aquele apelido de quando começaram a conversar. Mas o apelido jamais foi dito de modo carinhoso, a garota podia sentir o frio nas palavras dele.

Abriu os olhos, temendo o que veria. E ela o viu. Alguns metros a sua frente, estava o mesmo adolescente que nunca deixou de temer. Bonito, com olhos e cabelos negros. Suas feições eram geladas. Ela não via nada nos olhos escuros dele, nenhum sentimento. E Gina viu onde estava: no fundo d'A Toca, onde havia um grande jardim e, atrás de algumas, árvores, uma nascente. Essa nascente se tornava um pequeno lago, rodeado de pedras e árvores altas. No inverno, o lago congelava e, muitas vezes quando criança, ela havia deslizado no gelo.

-O que você quer? – perguntou. O pânico emanando dela de modo quase palpável.

-Eu vim visitá-la. Estava com saudades.

-Não estava nada! – ela tremia incontrolavelmente, de frio e de medo. – Você não apareceu do nada, depois de tanto tempo só por que queria me visitar.

-Quem disse que eu apareci do nada? Você me manteve dentro de você o tempo todo.

Ele andava em direção a ela, que se esquivava. Não queria estar perto dele de novo, não queria. Mas ele, de algum modo, conseguiu chegar perto dela. Abraçou-a de modo possessivo, e a ruiva sentiu que estava sendo envolvida por uma estátua de gelo. Afagando os cabelos ruivos, ele aproximou sua boca da orelha dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Eu nunca vou sair de dentro de você. Você não pode mudar isso. _É o que você é._ – ela tentava desvencilhar-se, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela. A jovem sentia o frio que vinha dele, e, como o gelo, isso a machucava. Ela já não tremia. Não era possível. Tom a segurava firmemente, ela não podia se mexer. O rapaz era exatamente como uma estátua de gelo. E como ela se sentia congelada, sabia que o gelo nunca derreteria. Ela se sentia uma estátua de gelo também. E isso a machucava por dentro.

_You'll always be right here _

-Gina! Abre a porta! É a Luna! – como se acordasse de um pesadelo, Gina abriu os olhos. Estava de pé na sala da casa, as velas estavam acesas. E ela ainda se sentia paralisada, como se fosse feita de gelo.

-Já vou. – ouviu-se dizer. Andando até a porta da sala, de onde ouviu Luna chamá-la, passou as mãos nos cabelos, mas não sentiu flocos de gelo. Não fazia idéia do que acontecera, e agradeceu, mentalmente, à amiga por tirá-la do que quer que fosse. – Olá Luna.

-Oi Gina. – a loira parecia preocupada, mas isso passou despercebido pela ruiva. Ela ainda refletia o que acontecera. – Está tudo bem?

-Sim, e com você? – Gina não tinha a intenção de contar para Luna o que tinha acontecido. Ou o que parecia ter acontecido.

-Tudo bem. – Luna parecia desconfiada, mas não falou nada. Entrou na casa, deixou a grande bolsa que carregava no sofá da sala e sentou-se.

-Luna, você via aqui dentro lá de fora?

-Sim. – ela respondeu com sua voz sonhadora.

-Você me viu, então? E viu que as velas se apagaram? – Luna parecia não ouvir o que a voz preocupada de Gina dizia, mas respondeu.

-Na verdade, eu via você sentada, e de repente você se levantou. Eu te chamei, e você veio.

Gina ficou calada, pensando. Ela não podia ter dormido, pois teria se deitado. E, na verdade, não tinha o menor sono. Não queria pensar que estava tendo pensamentos, alucinações, visões ou o quer que seja com Tom. Ela não queria tê-lo de novo em sua vida. De modo algum.

O mais assustador era que aquele jovem, que sequer era real, dissera a verdade. Ele nunca sairia de dentro de Gina, porque ele era como o mal dentro dela. Ele nunca havia controlado a garota através do Diário. Havia apenas liberado o que já residia dentro dela, e tudo que aconteceu foi conseqüência disso. E como explicar algo que é aparentemente simples, mas se torna complicado, aos olhos da família e amigos de Gina? Era mais fácil mentir, dizer que havia sido controlada.

Mas, na verdade, ela sabia de tudo, sempre havia sabido. Sempre conversou com Tom, e ele nunca mentiu sobre seus planos de voltar a viver, apenas escondeu como os realizaria, o que fez com que Gina não sentisse medo de fazer tudo que ele lhe pedia. E isso pareceu atrair a garota cada vez mais até ele.

Quando ela tomou consciência de quão perigoso era ajudar Tom, ela já não conseguia mais voltar atrás. Ela o amaldiçoava, porque até ele chegar com seu Diário, o mal não havia despertado, nem seria algum dia. E agora, o sentimento quase tomava conta dela. Ele apareceu e a transformou em um monstro. Um monstro, era isso que ela era. E como esconder isso? Como fugir disso?

_You've become a part of me

* * *

_

Gina guiou Luna até o seu quarto, onde dormiriam. Pela vidraça da janela fechada, era possível ver que a neve se tornara mais densa, e que Luna havia chegado na hora. Gina, antes de sair do quarto, contemplou a neve que caía no lago, que ainda não havia congelado, e, com um arrepio de frio por ainda estar somente com o vestido branco, desejou não ter que voltar lá para fora. A loira largou sua bolsa sobra a cama e começou a olhar as coisas de Gina. Alguns livros em uma estante, e também alguns cadernos. Um livro chamou a atenção da loira. A capa era preta, e não havia nada escrito nela. Quando o abriu, a primeira página estava em branco, com a exceção de algo escrito no canto direito, "Ginevra Weasley – Primeiro Ano". A garota começou a folhear o livro, e encontrou desenhos. Luna deduziu que Gina os havia feito. E não eram gravuras felizes, de modo algum.

-O que está fazendo, Luna? – Gina havia entrado no quarto novamente e observava a loira da porta.

-Estava olhando as suas coisas, e encontrei isso. – Luna mostrou o livro, parecendo pensativa, enquanto Gina ia até ela. – Foi você quem os desenhou?

-Sim. Mas esse é do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e eu mal sabia desenhar direito. Além do mais, esses desenhos são assustadores. Pensando bem... – Luna olhou para Gina, e viu medo nos olhos da ruiva. – Quase todos os meus desenhos são assim. – O medo rapidamente foi substituído pela indiferença nos olhos da garota, e a loira voltou a olhar para os desenhos.

Luna começou a folhear o livro e encontrou cobras desenhadas, espadas com um líquido sobre ela, algo que aparentava horrivelmente a sangue seco, livros rasgados... Mas um desenho a fez parar. Ao contrário de todos os outros, que eram pintados somente de preto, este tinha também tinta vermelha. Não era um desenho feliz, mas seria normal a não ser por um detalhe: feito com tinta preta havia uma garota, de vestido branco, deitada de lado na neve. Seus cabelos cobriam a maior parte de seu rosto. Era possível ver seus olhos fechados, mas ela não parecia dormir. Pelo menos não de modo sereno. Seu rosto exprimia dor, sofrimento e medo. E a tinta vermelha, de certo modo, contornava a expressão de dor no rosto, além de fazer finos traços, que se assemelhavam muito com sangue, escorrendo no rosto, no corpo e nos cabelos da garota. E o contraste do vermelho no vestido branco... Era assustador.

Gina sentiu muitas coisas, sentimentos que ela não tinha há tempos... O medo que a fazia tremer, o ódio que a induzia a fazer coisas inimagináveis, o amor que a fazia fraca. O amor que lhe trazia mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Mas ela afastou esses pensamentos, não queria lembrar-se de nada. Só queria esquecer. E Luna foi virando as páginas do livro, fazendo Gina ver desenhos sombrios, que a transportavam para os dias mais infelizes de sua vida. E chegou ao desenho que Gina mais temia: era um dos seus melhores desenhos, uma reprodução perfeita. Foi feito no dia que ela ia morrer. E, olhando para a gravura, para aqueles olhos que ela desenhou tão bem, sentiu-se mal. Com a cabeça parecendo girar, sentou-se na cama e as luzes se apagaram. Novamente.

-Olá... – Gina havia fechado os olhos novamente, mas não pôde evitar sentir que não estava mais sentada na sua cama, e sim em algo duro e frio, coberto por uma fina camada de neve.

-O que foi, Tom? – Ela abriu os olhos, e viu que voltara novamente para o jardim atrás de sua casa, mas agora estava sentada em uma das pedras que ficam na orla do lago. E Tom estava de pé, a alguns metros dela. Ela desviou o olhar, mas não sem antes perceber que ele tinha algo nas mãos. – Perdeu alguma coisa? Sinto muito, mas não vou poder aju...

-Não perdi nada. Quem perdeu foi você.

A garota já não podia evitar olhar para ele. Virou-se, e viu que Tom segurava um livro de gravuras, o _seu _livro de gravuras. Ele foi se aproximando dela, mas a jovem já não se esquivava. Sabia que seria inútil, então se manteve sentada, desconfortavelmente, na pedra. Ele lhe entregou o livro, e ela sentiu que o frio que emanava do jovem parecia mais intenso. Tremendo, a garota aceitou. Mas ela percebeu algo diferente. Uma corrente fina estava presa entre as páginas do livro. Puxando a corrente, abriu nas páginas que guardavam uma bela corrente fina de prata, com um pingente. Que foi o que parecia mais ter chamado a atenção da ruiva, pois essa não tirava os olhos da jóia.

Era um floco de neve, decorado, fino e transparente como uma lâmina de cristal. Ela segurou a corrente entre os dedos, e continuou mirando o colar que parecia ser feito de gelo, pois emanava uma frieza que só não se equiparava àquela de Tom. Mas, ela já não duvidava que fosse gelo, pois, vindo dele,qualquer coisa era possível.

-Você gostou? – ele perguntou, mas parecia não querer uma resposta.

-É... lindo. – Ele, com gestos quase rudes, pegou o colar da mão dela, e, se aproximando como se a abraçasse, prendeu a corrente no pescoço da garota. Ele não a tocava, mas a ruiva pôde sentir muito frio vindo dele. Como um perfume, que mesmo se mantendo dentro do vidro fechado, emanava seu odor.

Então, movendo-se para longe de Gina, roçou seus lábios nos dela, e um arrepio percorreu o corpo da ruiva. Ela sentiu-se novamente envolta por gelo. Encarou-o, mas percebeu que ele olhava para outra coisa.

Agora ela vira onde estava preso o pingente: naquele mesmo desenho que evitara olhar, alguns minutos atrás. Era ele. Desenhado no que deveria ser o último dia de sua vida. Ela reproduzira de modo tão perfeito o olhar, as feições dele. Os olhos frios, que pareciam não mudar nunca. Gina sempre teve a esperança de que um dia ele olhasse para ela de modo diferente. Mas nunca o fez. E, mirando o desenho, percebeu que o Tom que encontrara nos seus onze anos era idêntico ao que ela agora encontrava, pela segunda vez naquele dia. Talvez fossem alucinações, talvez sonhos ou até lembranças de momentos que nunca aconteceram, mas Gina queria, com todas as suas forças, não ter que viver aquilo. E, mais do que nunca, ela desejou morrer.

_You'll always be my fear_

Sentiu alguém puxar seu braço, e ouviu murmúrios. Fechou os olhos com força, e, antes de abri-los, sentiu que estava novamente sentada em sua cama, e que o livro não se encontrava mais em seu colo. Então, viu Luna. Luna, a garota que não parecia se preocupar muito com o mundo a sua volta, estava chacoalhando Gina, pois esta estava se comportando estranhamente. Tudo que tinha acontecido até então parecia estranhamente irreal. E Gina então desejou que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, uma ilusão.

De um modo quase instintivo, ela colocou a mão no decote das vestes. E lá encontrou o colar. Então não era uma ilusão... Ela se sentiu pronta para chorar, mas segurou as lágrimas.

-Gina, você está bem? – Luna parecia alarmada, pela primeira vez, desde que Gina a conhecera.

-Eu estou bem. – Gina, mais uma vez, estava disposta a criar uma rede de mentiras. Mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, ela não se importava. Odiava ter que falar sobre ela mesma, pois quando fez isso, caiu tão fundo quanto era possível imaginar. E se fosse preciso mentir para não cair novamente por causa de Tom, ela mentiria. – Foi só uma dor de cabeça. Nós podemos ir lá para baixo, e eu procuro alguma poção.

-Se você diz... Mas, por favor, se sentir mal de novo, me avise. – Luna pareceu perder-se novamente em seus pensamentos, e Gina agradeceu. Elas então rumaram para a cozinha.

* * *

O frio que emanava do colar só lembrava Gina de que ela teria de fazer algo para acabar com aquilo, embora não soubesse o quê. Ela procurava uma poção para fingir para Luna que iria tomar, embora duvidasse que a loira ainda estivesse preocupada com aquilo. De fato, Luna já parecia nem estar prestando atenção ao que a ruiva fazia.

-Hum...Luna? – Gina esperou que a garota aparentemente despertasse de suas divagações, e continuou. – Que tal se nós comêssemos alguma coisa, e depois fôssemos para o quarto conversar?

-Claro – concordou a loira. Então as duas pegaram algumas coisas no armário, arrumaram a mesa e começaram a comer.

Sem perceber, Gina olhava pela vidraça embaçada da cozinha, para o jardim atrás da casa. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da garota, e não foi de frio, por mais que ela estivesse usando apenas um vestido muito fino. Ela olhou rapidamente para as velas que havia acendido e colocado em um castiçal antigo sobre a mesa. E levou sua mão até o colar, apertando com força o pingente. Parecia somente um cristal normal, mas a pele de Gina começou a arder, e quando ela largou, sua mão estava vermelha e um pouco amortecida. Quando voltou ao normal, começou a latejar. Então era gelo, afinal. Algo típico de Tom. Transformar coisas que pareceriam ordinárias em peças únicas. Ela percebeu que ele tinha essa mania desde o Diário. Quem poderia imaginar que um simples diário trouxa poderia conter um feitiço tão poderoso a ponto de quase trazer uma lembrança de volta a vida?

As duas terminaram de comer, arrumaram as coisas, e estavam subindo para o quarto. Mas Gina sentiu-se tonta, e soube o que viria a seguir. Sendo assim, as velas do castiçal que Luna segurava se apagaram. Mas Gina não foi para o jardim. Ela desmaiou, caindo perto de Luna, quando chegaram ao primeiro andar.

* * *

_N/A: A segunda parte, o final, só com reviews! Já vou agradecer..._

_A DarkAngel, que betou a fic para mim, depois de ter que ler e me ouvir falar dia e noite por umas três semanas da fic. Não esquecendo que ela me ajudou, e muito, com o titulo, a sinopse, canon e outras coisinhas._

_A Mari, que fez a capa para mim, depois de uma hora no photo paint e milhões de mudanças._


	2. Mudanças sombrias

_Disclaimer: Tudo nessa fanfic pertence à tia J.K. Rowling, exceto a minha idéia. Até porque, eu jamais ia permitir que a Ginny ficasse com o Harry. Que ultraje!_

_N/A: Parte dois, para quem mandou reviews!!

* * *

_

Gina acordou, sentindo muito frio. Sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas não sabia o quê. Estava deitada em algum lugar realmente gelado. Sabia também que estava no jardim, mas já não nevava, havia apenas um vento quente, ligeiramente reconfortante. Gina suspeitou que já fosse tarde, pois estava muito escuro. Sua mão voou até o pescoço, onde encontrou o pingente que havia ganhado de Tom. Tentou puxá-lo, mas este não possuía fecho, e a corrente parecia ter sido feita de um material muito resistente. Sentou-se, ainda tentando arrancar o colar, sem sucesso.

-Não gostou do meu presente? – Ele falava com um tom de divertimento na voz. Isso enfureceu a ruiva de tal modo, que ela levantou-se num salto e virou-se, atrás dele. Não precisou procurar muito. Ele estava perto dela com um sorriso sarcástico, como sempre. Ela não pôde deixar de lembrar-se dos dias que passara conversando com ele. A raiva transformou-se em nostalgia, e uma lágrima caiu solitária pelo rosto da garota.

-Se ele não me lembrasse tanto você, Tom, eu iria ter gostado mais dele. – disse ela, tentando controlar a emoção em sua voz e a dor que apertava seu coração.

-Você não gosta de lembranças minhas?

Ela sabia o que devia responder, mas não respondeu. Manteve-se calada, como sempre. Era um terreno mais seguro ficar quieta, pois sabia que falar com Tom era o mesmo que correr todos os riscos. E ela não queria mais falar.

-Bom, essa é uma lembrança eterna. O único que um dia poderá removê-la serei eu. Mas não tenho essa intenção.

Ele se aproximou dela, e a garota notou que ele estava fazendo contato visual, e movia os lábios rapidamente. _Que diabos estava acontecendo!? _Ela havia sido "transportada" para o jardim de sua casa mais de uma vez naquele dia, encontrara a memória de um adolescente que não deveria encontrar, velas se apagaram sozinhas, ela usava um colar com um pingente de gelo que não conseguia tirar do pescoço, havia desmaiado na escada e acordado no jardim, onde o "adolescente" estava fazendo algum feitiço, pois não tirava os olhos da ruiva. Alguma coisa _muito_ errada estava acontecendo, e ela queria saber o que era.

-O que está acontecendo, Tom? Por que você voltou?

-Confie em mim, Ginevra.

-Por que eu deveria?

Ele olhou para ela de um modo sinistro, que fez seu sangue gelar. Ela nem tentou falar novamente. Desviou seus olhos dos dele, que havia parado de mover seus lábios, mas continuava encarando a ruiva, deixando-a desconfortável.

-O que você quer, Tom?

-Quero que você acredite em mim. E faça o que eu te pedir.

-Sinto muito. Não farei nada.

-Você _vai_. Por bem ou por mal. – Tom não sorria de modo algum, só havia uma expressão em seu rosto: determinação. Gina se perguntou o que ele pretendia. Mas achou melhor guardar a pergunta para si.

-Como assim, _por mal?_ –Estava desesperada para saber mais sobre aquilo.

-Não se faça de tonta. Eu posso e vou controlá-la, se você não me ajudar. – ela já não desejava saber mais sobre o que Tom planejava, só queria escapar dali. – Mas prefiro acreditar que você vai colaborar comigo, e vai fazer o que eu mandar. A começar, – acenou ele com a varinha, fazendo com que duas taças fossem conjuradas, – por um brinde.

Gina fechou os olhos, querendo acreditar que aquilo era apenas um sonho. Mas, ao abrí-los, Tom continuava a sua frente, agora segurando duas taças de prata. Ele estendeu uma delas para a garota, que acabou pegando. Ela teve a impressão de que seria a única a tomar algo, mas continuou calada. Ele, sem uma palavra, levantou a taça. Ela o imitou, e quando tomou o liquido da taça, percebeu que este não era vinho. Sentiu o gosto agridoce de sangue. Assustada, rapidamente afastou a taça de seus lábios, fazendo com que sangue pingasse em seu vestido branco. E, vendo gotas escorrerem no tecido fino, lembrou-se do seu desenho. Sentiu-se fraca, e por pouco não caiu no chão.

_I can't separate myself from what I've done_

-O que houve?

-Nada... Tom, eu não quero beber isso...

-Mas você vai querer.

Logo após Tom ter dito isso, ela sentiu algo dentro de si, que a fez querer beber o conteúdo da taça. Hesitou por um momento, mas acabou fazendo. Depois, ela tinha os olhos cheios de tristeza, e olhava para Tom.

-Por que Tom?!

-Porque eu assim desejei.

-Por que eu tive que beber esse sangue? Provavelmente era o seu sangue. – Gina quase gritava, principalmente pela frieza que Tom demonstrava.

-Para que você pudesse ser uma das minhas... – a garota o interrompeu, com a voz assustada.

-Eu sou sua... _serva?_

-Não. –ele sorriu, friamente - Você é mais que uma serva, mais que um Comensal da Morte. Você é uma parte de mim.

-Não pode ser... – os pensamentos que Gina tivera até então pareciam absurdos perto do que ele havia falado. Não poderia estar acontecendo, era um pesadelo. – Você não está dizendo que eu sou... sou uma _Horcrux_? - ele pareceu levemente surpreso, mas se refez rapidamente.

-Exato. Você é uma parte da minha alma. Mesmo antes de você se transformar, já havia mais de mim em você do que era possível imaginar.

-Isso não é verdade! Você está mentindo! Você precisa matar alguém para isso! – agora Gina gritava mais alto, e andava até sua casa. Queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

-Você já vai encontrar uma comprovação. – disse ele, sentando em uma pedra. Antes de abrir a porta da cozinha, confusa, olhou para a pedra onde ele se sentara. Ele se mantinha parado, sem esboçar reação alguma, enquanto começara a nevar novamente.

Ela, então, entendeu o que ele falou. Nos primeiros degraus da escada, estava Luna, caída. Morta. Gina gritou, não queria que fosse verdade. Mas ela sabia que era, e, de algum modo, ela já sabia o que fazer. Lágrimas quentes escorriam de seus olhos, emoções se misturavam dentro dela, mas a que predominava era a raiva. Ela subiu correndo os degraus, indo até seu quarto. Lá, procurou por um pedaço de pergaminho, e escreveu.

_Tom Riddle é como um fantasma, que me assombrou em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e parece ter voltado a me assombrar hoje. Consigo vê-lo, em momentos que mais parecem sonhos, que, no entanto, deixam marcas reais. Vê-lo outra vez me assustou, e, por um desses momentos, me senti como se me integrasse a ele, como se fôssemos um só. Ele é responsável pela morte de Luna, e por conseqüência disso, eu também sou._

_Mas eu me recuso a ser parte dele. Nem que para isso, eu não possa continuar viva._

Rasgou o pedaço escrito, e rabiscou algumas outras linhas no resto do pergaminho. Deixou o bilhete no quarto, e desceu novamente. Ela hesitou em abrir a porta, enquanto mirava Tom ainda sentado na pedra. Seus cabelos estavam salpicados com flocos de neve, e ele pareceu muito doce, como da primeira vez que o viu. E ela desejou novamente que aquilo não fosse real. Mas ela sabia que era, e desta vez, Harry não chegaria para salvá-la. A garota abaixou a cabeça, e girou a maçaneta.

_You've given up a part of me_

O vento se tornara novamente gelado, e penetrava no tecido fino de seu vestido. A neve caiu e prendeu em seus cabelos. O garoto levantou-se, e ela teve a impressão de que ele estava mais alto. Ela corria sobre a neve que se acumulava no chão. Não sabia o porquê de correr, apenas queria fazê-lo. Ao chegar junto às pedras, onde ele havia se sentado, e agora estava de pé, ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, sentindo o gelo que nele residia, mas, ignorando isso, o beijou.

Ela sentiu o frio na boca dele, o frio de sua própria. E sentiu também o calor de uma lágrima salgada que correu de um de seus olhos. Com os olhos fechados, separou-se dele. Ela não queria, havia algo de reconfortante nos lábios dele. E, mais do que em qualquer momento em sua vida, ela sentiu-se só. Pela decisão que teve de tomar. Mesmo ela sendo uma parte dele.

-Adeus – ela murmurou, colocando entre as mãos frias dele, que agora pareciam estranhamente finas e muito mais pálidas que o normal, um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela olhou em seus olhos, que também pareciam ter mudado de preto pra um vermelho escuro.

-Aonde você vai? – ele a analisava, como se os olhos tristes e cheios d'água da garota lhe fossem estranhos.

-Para outro lugar. Um lugar onde eu não possa encontrar você.

-Mas o qu... – ele não teve tempo de argumentar, ela voltara a correr, agora em direção à margem mais funda do lago. Ela parou, pois, se desse mais um passo, cairia. Ele correu até onde ela estava, mas não fez nada. Não precisou. Suas feições claramente mandavam Gina sair de perto da água.

-O que foi? É muito ruim para você se eu pular?– Ela olhava para ele, que parecia não acreditar no que via. – Mas algum dia você se importou, mesmo sabendo o quanto eu me torturava por pensar em você todos esses anos?

-Não, Ginevra, você não vai pular. – ele olhava para ela, a voz dele calma, mas com algumas notas estranhamente agudas.

-Se você acha que vai me controlar com isto, - disse ela, arrancando a jóia do pescoço, sabendo que, desta vez, poderia tirá-la, por ser parte dele, parte da força que controlava aquela magia, – se enganou.

Ela jogou o colar no chão e o encarou. Na verdade, ele já não se parecia com Tom. Estava tão branco quanto giz, seus olhos eram de um vermelho vivo. Ele parecia estar adquirindo feições ofídias, mas a garota preferiu não saber o que acontecia. Apenas jogou-se no lago.

Gina sentiu a água fria, mas continuou a nadar. Ainda com ar nos pulmões, virou-se para a superfície, e olhou para ele, que já não era mais Tom... ele havia se transformado em Voldemort. Ou a garota assim achou. Pois seus pensamentos se tornaram confusos a partir do momento em que sentiu como se seu crânio estivesse sendo rachado. Havia batido em uma rocha pontiaguda no fundo do lago, que cortara sua cabeça. Viu a água estava se tornar avermelhada a sua volta. E sentiu-se mais aliviada do que jamais se sentira.

_You've let myself become you

* * *

_

Ele a viu jogar-se no lago, sem perceber a maldição que se perdeu no ar, com o intuito de controlá-la. E, apertando os punhos, percebeu o pedaço rasgado de pergaminho que a garota havia colocado em suas mãos.

_You've become a part of me __  
__You'll always be right here __  
__You've become a part of me __  
__You'll always be my fear __  
__I can't separate myself from what I've done __  
__You've given up a part of me __  
__You've let myself become you_

Ele mirou o lago, e viu que este parecia estar se tornando avermelhado. Percebeu que no fundo se encontrava a garota, sangrando. E sentiu algo que nunca sentira antes. Ele não entendeu, mas sabia que tal sentimento não deveria ser entendido, apenas respeitado. Mais ainda, escondido. O lago agora era vermelho escuro por completo. Ele juntou o colar do meio da neve, o colocou junto da poesia no bolso interno das suas vestes e aparatou.

* * *

Epílogo

O verdadeiro significado das últimas palavras da garota só foi esclarecido com o fim da guerra, quando a Ordem venceu. Foi descoberto por aurores o plano de Voldemort de transformar Ginevra Weasley em uma Horcrux, embora fosse claro, agora, que o pior bruxo de todos os tempos não houvesse contado com a possibilidade de uma simples garota conseguir se livrar dos feitiços que a controlavam, e matar-se, destruindo com ela, uma parte da alma de Lorde Voldemort.

* * *

N/A: eu, definitivamente, não sou assim. Esse foi lapso momentâneo de loucura, transformando a doce Ginevra e o fofo Tom em dois loucos psicóticos. Não tenham medo. Deixem reviews... xD 


End file.
